The Pair
by jbpokefan
Summary: Gon and Killua have been the best of friends since their meeting at the Hunter Exam, but it seems since their journey together came to an end, something's been playing on their minds. Hope you guys like Chapter 3, sorry have been away for some time but I'll never quit, I'll keep going with this story so stay tuned, every follow and favourite counts xx
1. Falling

Chapter One – Falling

It has been some time since Gon and Killua have met again, after parting ways when fighting Pitou and the other Chimera ants in the forests of the NGL.

(Gon's POV)

I've been missing him like crazy, I can't explain why, but every time I leave the house I still imagine him by my side, I can't explain this feeling I'm getting at the moment. It's been ages, but I still feel the same way! I need to call him, but what will I say to him.

I pick up my small bugshell phone from the bedside table and search for Killua in my contacts, I hover my finger over his name on the screen for some time, thinking about him before tapping down to start the call. Waiting for the answer in the dial-tone was like hell, thoughts racing through my head on the kinds of things I would talk about with my best friend.

"I actually have no idea what I'm going to say to him" silent thoughts rushed through my head before the white-haired boy answered, his voice like music in my ears the other end of the line, "Hey, Gon is that you?" he asked me, but my face was burning bright red and it's almost like I couldn't answer even if I wanted to.

(General POV)

"Helloooo... Anyone there?!" Killua was becoming impatient and was about to write the call off as a prank before a shy, quiet voice echoed in the earpiece, "Hey Killua, it's me, Gon" after a moment of pause between the two, Killua replied in a loud, beaming tone that sent Gon into a little daze "Hey! It's been so long! How are ya?" it was almost like Gon had to think of a way to answer that question before responding in such a way as not to make Killua think something was up "I'm good, just been so bored, things going slow here on Whale Island with Mito-San"

The two continued a conversation for some time, small talk about how their lives have transpired since separating, Killua had explained about how his sister has gone back home for a while to see their parents, and Gon has been hanging around Whale Island with Mito-San not doing very much other than the usual fishing and training.

"We need to meet soon Killua, I have something I need to tell you!" Gon sounded urgent as he spoke and Killua listened, now slightly worried about what Gon was telling him, "Okay Gon, calm down, I'm free nearly all the time, and shall I come to you?" Gon felt his heart skip a few beats as his best friend sounded so understanding and rational. "Uhm, no, I'll come to you, or maybe we could get a hotel or something?" wondering if that sounded too creepy, Gon could only wait for Killua's decision on the matter, "sure, no problem, I'll meet you tomorrow in the city okay?" Killua eventually replied having taken his time reaching a verdict, "Yes! I'll be at the airship station in the morning!" after ending the call with some small-talk and saying their goodbyes, Gon had become lost in thought about the following day, he knew he wasn't going to be getting any sleep that night.

(Killua's POV)

I lay on my bed wondering what it was Gon needed to tell me, like it was now something burning in my mind, doesn't he want to be friends anymore? No, after everything we've been through, back in the Hunter Exam, on Greed Island and in the Forest with those oversized ants, there is no way Gon could be feeling like this now.

I guess I can only wait until tomorrow to find out what he has to say.

(General POV)

In some kind of side-by-side scene, the two lay motionless in their own beds, deep in thought and eyes wide open for the most part of the night, thinking about each other. Killua trying to piece together the strange phonecall from his friend and Gon trying to work out what he was going to say to his best friend the following day.

**Thanks to the current readers, you guys just make me wanna write another chapter, coming early this week:**

Gon (as promised) meets his best friend in the city... But wait! Killua is blushing for some reason in the next chapter!? The suspense is killing me!


	2. Revelations

Chapter Two – Revelations

(General POV)

The door to the airship opened and the bright sunlight poured in, Gon has made it back to the city where his friend would be waiting. He took a few nervous steps onto the platform before brushing himself off and putting a flat hand above his eyes so he could see properly.

After studying a few signs for a while, Gon decided he would meet Killua at their favourite diner, he knew Killua would think the same so without further delay, he set off. He had already found a table and ordered two milkshakes when the door swung open and Killua was standing there looking around, when he spotted Gon sat at the table, he ran over and jumped into the seat opposite, pushing a standing menu aside to get a better view of his best friend.

A tense moment of silence passed before Gon spoke, "Killua! I've missed you so much, you remembered our favourite place to eat then." Usually Killua would have slapped Gon for being so embarrassing but instead he simply nodded and replied "how could I forget, dummy! You always wanted to eat here" the boys shared a laugh for a moment as they drank their shakes.

(Gon's POV)

"How long can I stall this with small talk" I thought to myself as I sat opposite best friend, trying to work out in my head how I really felt before blurting out with it. Honestly it's the only time I've ever felt like it needs thought, what if he hates me for feeling this way, and how am I even feeling? All these unanswered questions, I started going red in the face, so I kept putting my forehead in my hands and looking at the table to keep his eyes off me.

(Killua's POV)

He's been quiet for a while now, makes a change for Gon, usually he's chatting away like there's no tomorrow. I tilted my head to get a better view of his face and started waving my hand at him, "Gon! Gon! You better not be sleeping!" I waited for him to look up at me and I could see his whole face has turned bright red all of a sudden, is something wrong with him? "He can't be blushing surely" I thought to myself.

(General POV)

Gon looked up and put the palms of his hands down on the table creating a loud thud, drawing some attention from other customers. "Killua! I have something to tell you... And it's gonna sound weird" Gon had started saying when Killua suddenly perked up to listen, now nodding a little as if to urge Gon to continue.

"I think... we should stick together from now on, I can't live without you Killua!" Gon had blurted out this soppy line right over the table causing his best friend's face to plummet into various shades of red. Again, this would have been another one of those moments where Killua would have slapped his friend for being embarrassing but he sat there sort of shocked for a moment, unable to speak, let alone respond to him.

Following a long pause and silence between the pair, Killua spoke in a stammered and shy tone, "w... what do you mean by that, I'm only a phone call away!" he said, making effort to pry more information out of Gon, but he knew somewhat exactly what he meant by that, it was becoming clear where the hotel room suggestion came from.

Gon looked confused for a moment before perking up slightly at his friend's inquisition. "No no! I mean we should be together, for old times' sake, but there is one more thing" he continued, turning a brighter shade of red, looking on as Killua glared at him, pretending to misunderstand.

Killua watched Gon closely, knowing what was coming but not showing his friend that he actually felt the same way towards him but has been denying it for some time in his own mind. Secretly this was like a dream come true for Killua but the young assassin was going to play hard to get, mostly because it gave him a thrill.

Before Gon could say anything else or elaborate further on his feelings in the middle of this populated diner, Killua perked up suddenly and suggested, "Then maybe we should go to the hotel and talk things over Gon, we're attracting lots of attention here".

The two boys looked around the diner for a moment and nodded to each other deciding this was a good idea so they paid for the shakes and set off in the direction of the triple-circle, a lovely place that brought back memories of their time fighting the Chimera Ants and everything that happened to Kite.

After flashing their Hunter licenses, the two went to their room, Killua had requested a room with one bed, and Gon wasn't expecting this so he sat down and looked around before lifting his chin and tilting his head strangely at Killua "hey, there's only one bed in here!" Killua beamed back at Gon and nodded, "yes, we're sleeping in the same bed tonight aren't we?"

This sudden bombshell from Killua shocked Gon and he turned a bright red in the face, unable to hold in his feelings any longer "y-yes.. uhm, Killua?" Gon started, now slightly covering his face with his hands. "Yes, Gon what is it?" Killua replied, glancing over at his best friend who looked beyond embarrassed at the whole ordeal, "I've been thinking Killua, I kinda like you more than a friend" Gon was stuttering in his speech and his face was turning different shades of red all the same.

Killua paused for a moment, although he was waiting to hear this, nothing could've prepared him for it, so he replied to his best friend in a calm voice, simply "that's fine Gon, to tell the truth, I feel the same way, look how much we've been through together." Gon exhaled loudly after listening to Killua's response, and it took him a moment to process what he actually said, "r-really? You do?!"

"Yes Gon, I've felt this way for a while now, but I couldn't bring myself to tell you, you're braver than me, but I'm glad we both know now!" Killua continued, now himself turning a light red in the face, scratching the back of his head, it was getting late and the boys had been discussing their feelings for some time now before Gon suggested they got into bed.

Killua slid off his navy-blue shorts and white top, leaving Gon sat on the bed to gaze at his friend's smooth, clean body. Gon was feeling things he'd never felt before, like now he just needed to touch, but he controlled himself and turned the other way out of slight embarrassment, to which Killua noticed and scalded slightly "hey! Is something wrong with me?" Gon, who was shaking and hiding a new development in his own shorts turned his head back to him slightly and shook it "n-no not at all, you look, uhm, fine"

Without warning, the white-haired boy grabbed Gon and pulled his head in close to his chest before ruffling his hair with a closed fist and a menacing grumble. Gon suddenly felt the heat from Killua's chest on his cheek and found himself looking directly down at his friend's bulging boxers, Gon didn't take a clue from this that Killua was feeling the same way. In all the action, Killua had been slowly lowering Gon's head closer and closer to his boxers before his cheek was actually resting on warm, tenting bulge.

Gon wasn't sure what this new feeling was he had, but Killua's smell, his heat, it made him excited and ready. Killua was hiding small grunts as his friend was trapped between his legs but he sensed Gon's struggling had stopped and he looked down to see what was going on. Gon had closed his eyes and was embracing his friend's musk, it seemed to calm him, so Killua's ruffling turned into a soft stroke but he couldn't help his pressured hardness poking Gon's cheek.

Gon felt something pushing on his cheek and he looked up at Killua, "h-hey, why is it poking me Killuwa?" Killua's face turned the deepest red it had all day and he looked back down at his curious friend, but instead of responding he just reached down and tugged his boxers gently until his semi-hard member slipped out and poked Gon's cheek, which made them both blush but Gon's eyes slightly sparkled, he could feel more heat now, the smell was stronger.

Killua looked down at his best friend's face right next to his member, before reaching down and stroking one of Gon's cheeks with a smile, he spoke in a soothing tone, "You don't have to do anything you don't want Gon." To which the dark-haired boy replied happily "But I want to Killua, because… Because I love you."

This revelation turned both of their faces dark red, and Killua briefly looked away, never in his life had he been told this, but it meant the world to him.

**Coming next… The couple dig a little deeper into discovering the depth of their feelings for each other, and Killua gets a special treat from Gon. Stay tuned! :D**


	3. Heating Up

**Chapter 3 - Heating Up**

_Quick Recap: "Last time, the boys had revealed their feelings for each other after meeting off the airship at the diner, things have started picking up pace now since getting to the hotel room!"_

(General POV) – _This whole chapter is from this Point of View_

Before Killua could say anything more to Gon, he had opened his mouth and gently started licking the white-haired boy's tip causing surges of pleasure and heated moans to rush from him. Killua had imagined Gon doing this before, but he never thought it would ever actually happen, but it was happening, and it was amazing.

Killua ran his fingers through Gon's hair slowly as he felt a pressure building inside him he hadn't experienced before, it all came naturally to Gon, the more his twitching friend held back his pleasured whines, the more this made him work his tongue.

The two boys were both caught up in the heat of the moment, quiet groans and whines resounded within the small hotel room, suddenly, and Killua gripped Gon's hair tight and let out a squeal as his warm juices burst into his friend's mouth. Gon suddenly gulped and sat back looking up at Killua before shyly speaking "w…what was that Killuwa?"

The innocence and curiosity in Gon's voice was too much for Killua to handle and he looked away quickly while failing to respond to his friend who was sitting there bewildered. It took some time for Killua to recover his senses before shyly responding "t..that was my milk Gon"

Gon, who was slightly in shock from the statement sat up and looked into his white-haired friend's eyes before speaking "I don't remember milk tasting like that... is it special because you made it?" This made Killua sit back in his seat blushing from ear-to-ear, how his friend could be so innocent yet so embarrassing. I was getting late and Killua was feeling a little drained, silent panting came from his mouth but Gon was still looking curious as ever so he tugged a little hard on the now drooped member of his friend, causing a little squeal before it instantly stood hard again.

"It was really sweet Killua! I want more" Gon spoke softly, but the words had lasted ages in Killua's ears before he could think to react, but it was too late, a warm but soft sensation had already begun wrapping around his hard cock. Gon was now drooling down the length constantly but in tune with Killua's surges of pleasure which sent a sudden and feral tingle down the white-haired boy's spine causing him to instantly clutch Gon's hair and pull him in until he was completely silent.

Gon made a simple, yet slow slide of his hand up Killua's leg while the Zoldyck's surprisingly strong hands gripped firmly in his black hair, before Killua could even make a sound, his thick warm load had already leaked out onto his friend's tongue. In a slow, yet controlling manner, Killua pulled the black-haired boy off his tip and looked into his eyes for a moment before whispering to him with a stutter "are you sure this is the first time?" a puzzled and questioning face replaced the deeply pleasured one slowly awaiting Gon's reply, "uhm, yeah just for you".

Killua simply smiled down at his friend and ran his fingers through the kneeled-boy's hair before replying softly "well it's yours whenever you want okay", after a moment of thought, Gon put up his finger and said innocently "as long as we're alone of course!"

"Yes Gon, whenever as long as we're alone" Killua uttered playfully with a huge grin extending from ear-to-ear. After all the action, the two boys were tired and decided to crawl into the bed together, Killua pulling Gon's head into his shoulder and stroking his hair softly until they were both fast asleep.

**Coming up next… The two wake up, but Killua is feeling something he's never felt before and decides to take advantage of his sleeping friend!**


	4. Treats Before He Wakes

**Chapter 4 – Treats before he wakes**

Killua had struggled to sleep, he had been thinking about his friend who was sleeping next to him all night, little naps on and off and before he knew it, along came the dim light peeking through the blinds and the sound of birds faintly chirping outside.

He looked to Gon, he laid there sound asleep and completely naked, Killua could confirm this by gently lifting and replacing the blanket, not to mention noticing his own slow-growing arousal at the sight, he bit his lip nervously as he set the blanket back down. After some time of laying back and thinking, Killua decided to slip under the cover, holding his own hardness tight in his hand as he disappeared under the sheets.

The white-haired boy pressed soft and gentle kisses down his best-friend's back, feeling the heat on his face, Killua gently turned Gon to lay on his back as the kisses started trailing down his chest to his legs. He wondered if it would work while he slept, so he slowly licked on his friend's soft member, causing slight leg twitches and hardening, Killua loved everything about this, the smell, heat and the fact Gon had no idea what was happening to him while he snored contently.

In nearly no time at all, Killua had consumed Gon's hard cock and was now slurping and licking with hunger, heat and desire. This excitability made the sleeping boy quickly wrap his legs around Killua's head and turn slightly to the side. Killua was confused, but kept pleasuring Gon, like it was the only thing that mattered to him, as Killua took down the whole length of his friend, a slight groan indicated the sleeping boy waking up.

Gon opened his eyes slightly, groaning into the morning air in the room, he lifted the sheets slightly when he felt something tugging between his legs, he saw Killua there, mesmerised by what he was doing, he hadn't noticed that Gon was awake, now looking down to him. Gon tapped Killua's head slightly with his hand which made him suddenly look up but his head wouldn't move anywhere because Gon had tightened his legs, not wanting Killua to stop for even a second.

"Oh god! Killuwa, don't stop p…please… ugh" Gon continued making groaning noises and Killua quietly obeyed as he kept his lips wrapped around his twitching and leaking member, stroking on the legs around his head gently. Finally Gon broke and after a length of time feeling a huge pressure, he felt like his lower half had exploded, feeling warm shots spurt from him into his friend. Killua gulped several times before relaxing his head, keeping his friend's slowly softening member inside his mouth until he felt the legs around his head relax too, which made him pop up and rest his chin on Gon's belly, looking up to him with glistening eyes, "how was that Gon?" he asked curiously watching him pant for air. "a..amazing Killua, you're so good, but why before I wake up?" Gon seemed confused once he regained his thoughts and his breathing calmed down, still looking at the white mass of hair resting on his belly, he stroked it gently sliding his fingers through it to find the head underneath.

Killua thought for a moment before answering the question, he had tuned his breathing with Gon's, "I just wanted to see if it would still get big" a massive blush appeared on both the boy's faces as Killua said that, Gon put his finger under Killua's chin and slowly led him up to the pillow at his side before taking his own head and snuggling it into the white haired boy's chest before gently dozing off.

The last couple of nights had been hectic and it got Killua thinking about the reason they came to the Hotel, feelings had developed between the friends and they were both trying to make sense of them. Killua more so right now, going over what had happened, and what he wanted to happen next. Killua slowly ran his fingers through the sleeping boy's hair, gently sharing each-others heat, but what move will Killua make when Gon wakes?

…Stay Tuned!

_As always, thanks for reading so far, "okay okay, so you guys wanna know a little of what's gonna happen next!" Gon and Killua are developing feelings and they're gonna get stronger and stronger... So let's get them out of the hotel room and somewhere a little more 'cozy' :D_

_It helps motivate me massively when people favourite and follow my work, and critique/ideas are more than welcome, you wanna input, see something develop between the boys... let me know._


End file.
